1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity consumption measurement apparatus, an electricity consumption measurement method, and a non-transitory tangible machine-readable medium thereof; more particularly, the electricity consumption measurement apparatus, the electricity consumption measurement method, and the non-transitory tangible machine-readable medium thereof provide by the present invention can adjust a detected electricity consumption value according to a voltage value.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
To facilitate measurement and management of power consumption values of electric devices and/or electric loops, most of houses and firms are installed with electricity consumption measurement apparatuses such as electricity meters (also known as kilowatt meters). In addition to electricity consumption measurement apparatuses of the conventional mechanical type, digital electricity consumption measurement apparatuses capable of providing electricity consumption information in real time have also appeared in recent years owing to rapid development of technologies.
Electricity consumption measurement apparatuses are usually installed between an electric power supplying end and client ends to facilitate measurement of the electricity consumption values of the clients. For the client ends, users may use the electricity consumption measurement apparatuses in conjunction with an electricity usage recognition method to recognize actual electricity consumption conditions of their electric devices so as to manage their own electricity usage practices effectively. In this way, users can appropriately reduce their electricity consumption amount to promote the idea of saving energy and reducing carbon dioxide emissions.
Although the conventional electricity usage recognition technologies have already been able to recognize the electricity consumption conditions of electric devices, they still have the problem of shifting of the recognition accuracy. That is, even when the operation status of an electric device in a same electric loop remains unchanged, the recognition results obtained at different time points may still vary. As an example, for an electric device operating in an unchanged status in a same electric loop, the recognition result obtained in the morning might be different from that obtained in the afternoon.
The main cause for shifting of the recognition accuracy is the voltage variations. To be more specific, the voltage supplied by the electric power supplying end is not invariable and constant, so errors may exist in the electricity consumption values measured by the electricity consumption measurement apparatuses. Hence, the problem of shifting of the recognition accuracy occurs.
Accordingly, a solution that can measure the electricity consumption more accurately so as to provide desirable results for subsequent electricity usage recognition and other applications is in an urgent need in this filed.